A Tear for You
by RAWRsuzie
Summary: Somebody's tears flowed down my face and I convinced myself that they were definitely not mine. Warning: Contains Yaoi. BoyxBoy love.


**A Tear for You—**

Water, there was water; running down each of my cheeks, flowing until it reached my jaw, connecting at the tip of my chin, and dripping off continually, drop after drop after drop.

Somebody's tears flowed down my face.

Wet and warm; the bitter taste of salt every time I lick my dried chapped lips.

This person was crying an awful lot.

I didn't like it—the hot, moist substance running down my face nor did I let it stay there for long, I rubbed my eyes, over and over, but every time each droplet was replaced with a fresh one.

This person really needed to stop crying.

They should be a little more like me, I never cried. Well, that was sort of a lie, I've cried a few time in my youth—more when I was younger and my emotions ran wild—but I was almost an adult now and adults definitely didn't cry. Adults were strong-willed and in control of their emotions; I was like that too if I tried hard enough. When I was upset, I usually took it out on the nearest punchable object and most times it would calm me down enough so that either I could ignore the problem or forget it all together. I was really good at that, ignoring things-people, problems. It got me in trouble a lot, mostly with my parents and boyfriend, but sometimes, I figured, it was just the easiest way out.

I rubbed my eyes again, freeing them again from the salty nuisance but they replaced themselves in seconds, flowing freely down my cheeks once more.

This was getting annoying.

I gave up trying to wipe the tears from my eyes, instead I placed my head atop my knees, laying on the left side of my face so I could look out the window from where I sat on my bedroom floor. The stars looked pretty, I couldn't see that many from all the city lights and tall building obscuring my vision. But what I could see was enough and I simply just sat there for a while and watched the stars from my cold little spot on the hardwood flooring.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the person who was crying. He must have had a rough day, I should know—my day hadn't exactly been that great either.

My boss had fired me today, for reasons I can't even think of anymore, which left me jobless and irritable as a made my route home—home being a small cramped apartment complex with only two bedrooms and one bathroom. It was right next door to a crusty, old neighbor who would always yell at me for whatever reason came right off the top of her head, breathing was the frequently used one. As I made my way across one of the streets a car had come by and sloshed a dirty puddle of rain water right over me, leaving me still jobless, soaking wet, and extremely pissed. And if that wasn't bad enough, some punk ran into me while I was walking down the sidewalk and knocked all of my texts books— with whatever papers were in them—from my arms. My essay for my professor that I'd spent three days working on was ruined, I'd lost almost all of my homework and I was going to have to pay to replace my geometry text book seeing as mine slide across the road and fell into the sewer on the opposite side. I pretty much stomped all the way back to the complex, flicked off my neighbor as she came out to give me an earful, and entered my apartment with a slam of the door.

I had no job, I was dripping wet, my papers and text books were all in a big, dirty, wet bundle under my arms, and I was infuriated. I wanted to rip apart the very next thing that even dare look at me the wrong way.

And then I looked forward to see my 'loving' boyfriend's icy glare in my direction. After that, pretty much all hell broke loose. We fought, and we fought; yelling, screaming, and cursing at each other saying, nasty, unrepeatable things. Most of what I said I didn't mean of course, but I was in such a rage that half of what came out of my mouth I barely even remember but it must have hit home because he, meaning my boyfriend, came back with uglier, crueler things to say. Our fight eventually ended with him storming out the front door screaming that I was a selfish, pig-headed, idiot and that he was done with having to deal with me.

I assume we aren't together anymore seeing as it has been a week since I've talked to him.

And that's where I am now, a week later, jobless, boyfriendless, with strange water dripping down my face.

I'm an absolute wreak, a complete and utter mess; so much so that I can't even deny the truth anymore:

I'm the one crying.

These are my tears, wet, thick, and bitter—and they've been my tears for the hours that I have been silently sobbing and choking on them. It's been so long since I last cried I've almost forgotten what it feels like, the itching, burning sensation felt in each eye even more so when you continue to keep rubbing them, the tight constricting throat muscles that close each time you let out a cry or sob, and the constant sniffling, as you try to keep from having a waterfall of snot fall out of your nose. And now I can remember why I hated crying so much and why I always forced myself not to do it. Not because it made me look weaker or it wasn't an adult like thing to do, no, rather it was the feeling and the various emotions you went through as you cried.

Anger, bitterness, sadness, loneliness, confusion, agony—it was all there. And there wasn't really anything I could do about it either.

So, for the first time it what must have been several years, I cried.

I allowed everything, recent things, things I had been holding onto for years, and even things that I had previously gotten over but had never truly left me, to come out in a pitiful, snot-filled, watery crying fit. I don't think I'd ever cried this hard in my life, nor do I think I would ever cry like this again. But I was alone, cold, my head was pounding, my eyes were burning, my stomach was doing back-flips and I was already on the floor in a pathetic little heap, so I might as well let it out while nobody was home to see, _especially _while nobody was home to see.

I cried for my dad, as sick as he was becoming and I cried for my mom, for how old she'd gotten just from worrying so much about Hikari and me, and especially my dad. I cried for my sister, wherever she may be in the digital world, and I especially cried for my (ex)-boyfriend and whether or not he'd ever come back to me. I cried so hard and for so long that I didn't even hear the front door to the apartment open or the heavy footsteps that made its way towards the bed room that I was curled up in. The click of the door opening was what alerted me to the presence of another person in the room, but by then I'd been crying for so long that it wouldn't even mattered if I'd tried to hide it—one could just look at my face and in an instant they would know. I just shoved my face deeper into my knees and kept myself from crying out loud; my body simply shook and shivered with silent sobs.

I heard my name being called but I didn't respond, the voice was painstakingly familiar but I wasn't in the state of mind to try and figure out who my intruder was. I heard the footsteps grow closer and closer and I could feel the vibrations from every step. Whoever it was determined to find me but it didn't stop me from begging just for them to leave. I was an emotional wreak, exhausted, and I probably didn't look too hot either.

Suddenly a hand grabbed on to my right shoulder, I flinched at the sudden contact but didn't pick my head up or even make a sound.

"Taichi?"

The voice called, but I still didn't move or even acknowledge them. I just continued to cry, shaking and heaving, taking in deep breaths and holding in all my sobs. "Tai?"

The voice tried again, to which I still remained silence to. "Tai-Tai?"

Not one of my favorite nicknames, but one that held a lot of sentimental value, and there was only two people who dared to even call me, one of which wasn't even on this planet at the moment, so the other had to be—

"Tai-Tai, it's Yamato. Please pick up your head and look at me."

I knew it. Okay, well maybe I hadn't known it at first, but I know I had recognized the voice as soon as I heard it. Of course it had to be Yama, who else beside myself and Hikari had the keys to this place? Well Takeru might, but that hardly mattered at the moment.

Yamato tugged on my arm and I pulled away from his touch. "Tai, please!" he begged, "Just pick up your head and let's talk."

I didn't feel like talking nor did I feel like talking to him. I wasn't in any state to be arguing with him, hell I was still crying! Whatever he wanted could wait until I calmed down enough to be rational. So I stayed true to my eternal silence, refusing to speak with him, thinking that maybe if I didn't say anything to him that he'd just go away after a while.

"I will wait here all night if I have to."

But this is Yamato Ishida we were talking about; once he set his mind to something you didn't stand a chance in hell trying to get him to change it. That didn't mean I was backing down though!

Silence filled the room once again saved from the heavy breaths I took in as I continued to weep. I welcomed the silence greatly and proceeded to push the blonde from my mind and fill it with nothing but empty meaningless thoughts. It was quiet, it was dark, and if it had been any other time I think I would have fallen asleep—

— There was a quick, sharp jab at my ribcage and my head shot up as I let out a loud yelp, forgetting my red, puffy eyes and tear-stricken cheeks. I glared angrily at my (ex)-boyfriend. He drew his hand back, the one with a sharp number two pencil placed dangerously in his palm, a small smirk of satisfaction plastered across his face. He opened his mouth, completely satisfied that he had my full-attention now, and was about to start speaking to me but stop suddenly with one look at my disheveled appearance. His eyes widened as he continued to stare at every part of my face. His expression changed immensely, a pained-guilt ridden look spread across that flawless face of his and I would have been glad it was there had it not looked so wrong on him. "Y-you've been crying…"

I snorted in response to his statement. He didn't take to well to said response, his eyebrows furrowed and he shot me a glare. "Well I'm sorry to point out the obvious; I was just a little surprised." He replied hotly.

I shook my head and stood up; I wasn't in any mood to be arguing back and forth with him. I just wanted to go lay down without anyone coming in to bother me and cry myself to sleep. Yamato seemed to realize what my intentions were as well; he shot up and was behind me tugging at my arm before I even made it out the door. "Hey! Okay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just…just don't leave! Please!"

Leave, he told me not to leave. After leaving me alone for a week and being a big part of the reason I was just that pitiful, ball of mess on the floor and he tells _me _not to _leave! _I've never wanted to punch somebody so much in my entire life, let alone the person who I was madly in love with. The look I gave him must have told him exactly what I was thinking too because he instantly said a simple, "I'm sorry."

It was quiet, it was small, but by the tone of his voice and the look across his face, I knew he meant it, he meant it with all of his heart.

Being with Yamato, growing up with him since we were about ten years old, I learned things about him that nobody, maybe not even him, know about. As hard to read as he was, I could read him like an open book. Nobody could tell what he was thinking like I could, well Sora maybe could but she could read anyone like she'd known them her entire life. But I know, just by that innocent-guilt filled look of his, that he was being genuine.

Genuine or not, I wasn't in all-forgiving mood.

I tugged my arm away from his grasp and proceeded to head towards our guest bedroom, preparing to lock myself away—all night if Yamato was being persistent.

And persistent he was, I didn't even make it two steps before he was pulling at my arm again. "Tai please, let's talk…"

"Yamato," I cringed at how hoarse my voice sounded, "I really don't feel like talking with you right now, I'm just going to go lay down and maybe go to sleep. We will talk tomorr—"

"Have you eaten anything yet?" He interrupted, clearly not listening to anything I was saying.

And as if on cue my stomach growled.

I glared down at my rumbling abdomen, knowing all too well that I wasn't going anywhere unless I put something in there. Yamato would make sure of it—he was adamant about making sure the both of us ate three-square meals a day. Two or three years back, his mother was diagnosed with an eating disorder, anorexia nervosa. She'd lost so much weight from starving herself that she had to be hospitalized for three months, and then put in a facility that was supposed to help her keep from reverting back to her old habits. She stayed there for two more months. Basically, to make a long story short, after that Yamato was very…peculiar about our eating habits. As long as we've been in a relationship he has been like this and I can't really blame him for it either. In a way, it probably was a good thing that he was like that—this way we both ate healthy and sat down to eat together at least once a day. That was another thing he was weird about. If it was at all possible between our hectic schedules to sit down and eat together, then you could be sure that he'd have us both at the dinner table with a home-cooked meal, hot and ready to be served—sitting right in front of the two of us.

For us to eat together—like a family.

God, I really had missed him.

I felt him pull lightly at my sleeve, gently guiding me in the direction of the kitchen. He sat me down on one of the chairs in our dining room and then went over in to the kitchen, stopping at the fridge to pull out ingredients that would soon become another one of his wonderful, culinary masterpiece. After a few minutes of random shuffling, Yamato had everything he needed to start cooking sprawled out over our counter tops. I watched silently as he began to slice up a tomato. "So, I am assuming you haven't eaten at all today?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess not…"

He gave me a long look before he continued cooking, adding some pasta to a pot of boiling water. "When was the last time you ate then?"

I thought about it for a minute before shaking my head. "I think I ate some crackers yesterday."

He gripped the wooden spoon in his hand a little tighter as he continued to stir the pasta around. "Oh." he replied, voice barely above a whisper.

I felt a little guilty, he was clearly upset about my lack of eating and I wasn't doing much to help ease his worry either, I simply sat there—almost in a trance—continuing to watch him make what looked like spaghetti for me. He shouldn't have bothered making it in the first place, I doubt I would be eating very much of it even with how hungry I really was. My insides were all twisted and turned around with all the grief and guilt I'd been experiencing for the last week, I really felt like I needed to vomit. I looked up to my boyfriend(?), prepared to tell him that he should stop cooking and that I'd eat later but the words died on my tongue as he, in all his—dare I say _adorable_ apron covered-self glory—came towards me with a big helping of spaghetti.

He set it down in front of me and took the chair across from mine, resting his chin atop of his palms as he nodded towards the food motioning for me to start eating. I looked at the plate with a small frown but picked up my fork and dug in anyways. Yamato was being awfully sweet and I really didn't want to start another argument between us. The food, of course, was heavenly—anything Yama cooked was amazing—but my stomach didn't exactly agree with my taste buds. After about five large bites I shot up from the table and dash for the bathroom. I hunched myself over the toilet and puked up what little I had in my stomach to begin with. After a minute or two of dry-heaving, I figured I had nothing left in my stomach for me to throw up. I stood up, cleaned the bowl of the toilet, flushed twice and vacated the bathroom. Yamato was standing in front of the bathroom door when I opened it, brows furrowed and mouth in a tight frown. He gave me a look over, probably checking for stray vomit spots, before reaching out to grab me and pull me in to a tight hug. He buried his face in to my chest, hand wrapped securely around my waist, in return I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and placed my chin on top of his head.

Being a head taller than your boyfriend had its advantages sometimes.

I wasn't sure why we were hugging in the doorframe of the bathroom; the bathroom was always too cold and now it smelt heavily of vomit but I really didn't care to question it. Yamato was warm and cuddly and I really had missed this sort of physical contact from him. A week away from him was a lot more heart-wrenching then I'd ever thought it would be. We stayed there for a few minutes, warm and snuggly, before a heavy feeling of fatigue overcame me. I leaned on to Yamato for more support. He noticed the extra weight and promptly asked, "Do you want to sit down?"

I shook my head a little and leaned on to him a little more. "I want to lay down…"

I felt him turn his head, probably to look at the barely-eaten plate of food on the table, before asking, "Are you sure you can't eat anymore?"

I shook my head again. "I'd probably just throw it up again."

He let out a small sigh and detached himself from my middle. I whimpered in protest, trying to pull his warmth back to me but he just took my arm and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go lay down together okay?"

I nodded in response and let him guide the two of us to our shared bedroom.

Yamato pulled the covers up and gently sat me down on the bed when we got into the bedroom. He picked up my legs and turned me so I could lay down and be covered up by the comforter. I saw him move to go out the door; my arm shot out and grasped his writs tightly and desperately.

I was terrified he'd leave me again.

He placed a hand over my own and gently coaxed it off his wrist but kept it in between his incredibly warm palms. "Tai-tai," he smiled sweetly at me, "I'm going to be right back. I am going to put up the plate you didn't eat and tidy up the kitchen a little. Then I'll go and put on some pajamas and we can lay together and rest. Does that sound okay?"

I thought it over for a moment and decided that I wouldn't _die _if he left me for a few minutes. My pride had been hurt enough today as it is, I didn't need to shame myself more by needing Yamato to be around me constantly, helping me when I was too pitiful to help my own self. I nodded again to show him I understood and withdrew my hand back under the covers, instantly regretting letting go and losing the warmth that his two beautiful hands gave to me. He smiled at me again and patted my forehead. Suddenly, a deep frown spread across his angelic face. He pressed his hand to my forehead and let it rest there for a moment. "I think you might be running a fever…"

He looked me in the eye and I saw the guilt spread across his features. "This is probably from not eating…" He murmured to himself but loud enough for me to still hear him. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No…"

His frown grew even deeper and I started to feel guilty for making him worry about me so much. "Yama, I'm sorr—"

"Don't." He cut me off, giving me a long hard look before his expression softened and he gave me a small smile. "I'm going to get you something to bring that fever down; do you think you can stomach a few pills and a cup of water?"

I shrugged, "We'll see."

I tried to smile a little but stopped when my lips began to crack and began to burn a little. "I'll find you some chap-stick too."

I gave him a grateful look, "Thank you." I whispered.

He patted my head again. "Anything for you."

And with that he left the room, leaving me alone, cold, and a little sad. I knew he'd be right back, but at the same time I really wish he didn't have to go in the first place; I missed him terribly while he'd been gone and I hadn't realized how much I had missed him…well until he had come back.

I was really happy he was home.

I laid in silence for a while, listening as Yamato scurried and shuffled around our tiny home. A feeling of comfort washed over me at the knowledge that I wasn't the only one here anymore. I continued to listen, happy that the apartment sounded so lively now but at the same time a dark thought pushed at the back of my mind, working its way into my brain until it was all I could think about. Without him being around the life, the happiness, it would probably go back to being dead and depressing if he'd ever left again. And there was no guarantee that he'd continue to stay with me, if a fight like that had him leaving for days then would he just keep leaving every time we fell out? What would happen if one of those times he just never came back?

I can feel it, the overwhelming feeling of insecurity and the terrible feeling of loneliness it brings along with it.

Damn, I'm being such a little girl right not it's not even funny.

But I can't help it, my emotions are all so overwhelming and the delirious feeling I get from the fever isn't helping at all. I feel so ill right now…that…I can't even come up with a decent comparison for how sick I am! And to top it all off, my right arm has fallen asleep from laying on it for too long.

I flip over, facing away from the door and then I flip back reminding myself that I can see Yamato the minute he walks in if I keep in the same position that I am in now. A few seconds later I toss over again telling myself that I will hear him if he walks in so I should just let myself be comfortable. A few more seconds later and I flip over again, and then back again. I flip over a few more times; my mind is spinning with thoughts of "what if" and suddenly I can't get comfortable at all. I keep thinking things I know I shouldn't and now my head is pounding furiously. My stomach starts twisting again and I am starting to feel frozen, like somebody had stuffed me in the freezer for a week. I turn over again and almost jump out of my skin—a pair of big, sapphire eyes are staring right at me!

"Can't get comfortable?"

I relax at the sound of Yamato's voice, though slightly disappointed that I didn't hear him come in. He suddenly gives me a guilty look and I start to tense up again. He frowns before holding out for me to see a spoon and a bottle of liquid medicine. I look from him to the medicine and then back at him. He notices the strained look I am giving him and confirms my suspicions. "We were out of the pills we usually take so…" He trailed off giving me a hopeful look.

No. Absolutely not. There is no way in hell I am going to put that nasty stuff in my mouth.

He sighs knowing, by the frown on my face, that he is going to have to fight me to get me to take it. He looks me over again for a minute, his frown deepens and I can only assume I look worse than I did before he left the room. He then looks to the bottle and then back at me again, repeating the action I did almost two seconds ago. He opens the lid and I cover my mouth, I'll be damned if he shoves that spoon in to my mouth! He pours the required amount into the spoon before looking at me and holds the spoon up so it rests at eye level between us. And then he takes the spoon and…shoves it in to his own mouth! I look at him, completely bewildered and pull my hand away from my face.

What the hell was he thinking?

Well he must not have been, because I see the disgusted face he makes from the awful taste of the medicine. I push myself up on to my elbows and I look him in the eye, about to question him and his…odd action. Suddenly I feel his arms slide around my neck and his face is pulled really close to mine, I don't even a second to process these movements before his soft, plumped, little lips are pressed to my dry, cracked ones. It's a small, little peck but it turns my world completely upside down. How long has it been since we've kissed? Too long, way too long. I lean in closer, pressing my lips more on his. I feel his tongue prod at my closed mouth, asking for entrance to something I would gladly give to him. I open my mouth a little, bursting with joy as his sweet little tongue plunges into my mouth—

—and with it bring a nasty, bitter taste, it is almost like drinking milk a week after it has expired. I try to pull away, desperate to keep the disgusting flavor from coming deeper into my oral cavity but try as I might, Yamato's hold around my neck was unrelenting and soon enough he had the bitter liquid all in my mouth, holding my lips captive until I swallowed—which after a few seconds of me being defiant I finally did. The taste was just too awful to bare. Yamato finally pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face which was a complete opposite to my own grimace. I glared at him, not mad at him for shoving the vile medicine down my throat but for the method he used in order to do so. He still smiled, completely ignorant of my icy stare at him, and reached down to break-off something that sat in his lap. "Say 'ahh'."

He opened his own mouth for added emphasizes.

I just continued to give him a hard, angry look, wary of anything he might try to shove in my mouth. He sighed, though not upset in the slightest, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well I was going to give you something to make the foul taste go away but I guess if your—"

He stopped when he saw my mouth pop open. He smiled a little a plopped a dark, rectangular object into my awaiting mouth.

I sucked on it for a minutes, the sweet and creamy feeling freeing my mouth of that horrendous taste, before I realized that it was the bitter-sweet taste of dark chocolate I was sucking on. I smiled a little at him, thankful that not only had he gotten the horrid flavor from my mouth but also he'd remembered my favorite candy too. I watch as he put a piece in to his own mouth, he smiled, leaned down to give me a small peck on the lips before pulling out a thermometer and pushing it into my ear. We waited a minute or two before the gadget made a light _beep _sound and Yamato pulled it from my ear.

With the face he'd made at the device, I knew the reading wasn't very good.

"102°F."

He shook his head a little before grabbing something else from his lap and holding it up for me to see, I smiled gratefully when I recognized the object. Yamato smiled too, letting out a small laugh before saying, "Pucker up baby." In a playful tone.

I pushed my lips out, in a duck-face sort of fashion and he took my face in his hand and with the other began to apply some much needed chap-stick to my suffering lips.

He laughed at my silly face as he stood to go return the thermometer to its proper home, leaving the chocolate and chap-stick on the night stand next to my side of the bed just in case I wanted either of them later. I broke off another piece of dark chocolate and closed my eyes in pure joy just at the wonderful taste it brought.

This was so damn good chocolate…it probably cost a lot more than I make in a week, correction:_ made _in a week seeing as I didn't have a job anymore.

Oh right. That was another thing I needed to tell Yamato.

Speaking of which, Yamato came back in to the room with a tall glass of water and also placed that on to my night stand, I grabbed it greedily and took four huge gulps of it before putting the glass back down and looking over to the closet where he was changing in to his sleepwear for this evening. He stripped of his shirt and at the sight of his bare chest I started eye-raping him. Holy, hell. He had the body of a god…

He must have noticed my intense stare because as he started to slide off his _tight _black jeans he shook his cute little butt at me in almost a taunting motion before sliding a white T-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants over himself. He grinned as he made his way towards our bed but didn't say anything about me ogling him from across the room. Instead he flopped right across my lap, crawled over until he was on his side of the bed, threw the covers over himself and wiggled his way over to where I lay until he lay cuddled cutely to my left side beckoning me to lay back down with him.

You didn't have to ask me twice.

I practically melted with him next to me, he was so warm. I laid back down and pulled him in to my frigid hold, basking in the warmth that he gave of and praying that I'd never have to lose it again. He snuggled deeper in to my chest, arms wrapped loosely around my neck while my own arms pressed tightly to his waist, pulling him even closer to me.

This was heaven. My tall, built body pressed against his smaller, but equally as built body—it's like we were meant to fit together like, as cliché as it sounds, two puzzles pieces. Damn, I really missed this.

No, not just this—I _really _missed_ him_!

And suddenly, it was like an overwhelming sensation of relief, joy, happiness, and many pure emotions that I hadn't felt in so long that it almost hurt to feel them again. There was a pressure against the back of my eyes, the churning sensation deep within my stomach, and the achy feeling within my chest at every _ba-thump _asit pounded.

And, without warning, I was crying again.

I felt myself start shaking and I knew Yamato had felt it too, he leaned his head back and rested his chin against my chest, angling himself so that he could look at my face clearly. "Tai-Tai?"

The instant he saw my crying face he scooted up closer to my face. His forehead was level with my eyes, and when he titled his head back he could look straight in to them. He frantically kissed away the tears running down my cheeks and the ones forming from under my eye-lids, one hand rubbing circles in to my upper back while the other caressed my cheek. He was so gentle, I started crying harder—my arms held him firmly around his waist, so firmly I was scared I would break him in two. Yamato continued to kiss my tears away, hands still rubbing soothing circles in to my back, without saying a word.

He was waiting for me to speak, letting myself get ready to talk to him.

And after a few more minutes of him placing his sweet affections all over me, I finally spilled every single thing I'd been thinking that day.

I started by apologizing to him, apologizing for being so short with him when I'd gotten home—apologized for saying mean, unforgivable things to him that I swore I never ever meant. I explained to him what kind of day I was having that dreadful day, but told him that was no excuse for my behavior. I also apologized for losing my job. I told him about the phone call I'd gotten from my mom the day after he'd left, telling me that my father didn't have much time left and that I needed to go see him as much as I could. I explained how tired she sounded, and how broken she was going to be if/when dad died. And how Hikari might not make it back in time to see him, it was hard to reach her as she was with her friends—adventuring in the digital world. And I especially told him how much I missed him and how I couldn't bare for him to leave me again. Over and over I cried how much I loved him and how much he meant to me, how whenever he was gone our home was never quite as lively, how I kept having nightmares of him leaving me and never coming back, running away with some other guy—never to be seen again. The dream was frequent, I told him, and most of the reason I haven't slept the other being that I was just so worried about everything I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. And also, I told him about then night he'd left, how my stomach had gotten so twisted and knotted up that I was surprised I didn't have some stomach ulcer or something of that nature. And lastly, I told him that he was my entire reason for living and there was no possible way I could spend a moment of my life without him. A cried for a while after that, nothing else left to say just a faucet full of tears ready to spill over—that were spilling over. I whimpered over and over that I loved him so much.

I love you.

I love you.

_I love you. _

And when it seemed as if I was finally running out of tears, when my cries and sobs became measly sniffles and whimpers he took my face, cupped it within his soft, thin, wonderful had and kissed me. Yamato kissed me like I was the rarest, most precious thing on this earth. He kissed me with such gentleness ever so very softly that I thought I'd died, went the heaven and received, this angel—this wonderful heavenly being who deserved way more than what he allowed himself to settle for. And when he pulled away, I was such in a state of pure bliss that it had taken me a moment to realize what he'd said right after our_ mesmerizing _kiss.

"_I love you._"

So soft, so innocent but absolutely, without a doubt the most _breathtaking _words I have ever heard. My heart practically skipped a beat, as it raced like a pounding drum deep within my chest. Yamato smiled, ever so beautifully and slide his had from my back to my chest, letting it come to rest right over my heart. He took on of my hands from around his waist and brought it up to his own chest, placing it right over where is heart would beat.

His heart was beating just as fast as mine: Completely in-sync with each other.

"My heart beats within the same rhythm as yours, and nobody else's heart will ever beat with mine quite like yours. My heart is yours for however long you will cherish it like I do yours."

"Yama…"

My chest felt like it was going to explode!

"Tai-Tai."

His cute pink lips curled in to another breathtaking smile and at that moment I knew that I'd never have felt this strongly, or this close to anybody in my entire as I did now with Yamato. I slowly leaned in and kissed the each corner of his smile, a leaned back once more—gazing with adoration at the flawlessness and pure beauty that was just him.

Yamato pouted a little as a pulled back and pushed his lips out a bit inviting me for another one of his mind-numbing kissing. Not one to pass up such an opportunity as this, I slowly brought our heads back together, tilting mine ever-so-slightly just for the right angle and pushed my slightly-chapped lips on to his soft, moist ones.

Pure bliss.

This was someone worth shedding tears over.

* * *

**A/N: A silly little one-shot that went from being a 5 pager to an 11 page story. (Or at least that's what Microsoft tells me). Whatever I was going for in the beginning completely changed in to something else. I really didn't even know the ending until I was almost half-way through.**

**Oh well. It works I suppose. **

**Anyways, please enjoy and if you'd like to point out any mistakes or just tell me what you think of the story, review are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
